A question to answer
by BLOODYBLUERAIN
Summary: Master Emerald is thinking about her feelings to Knuckles, she wonders why he hasn't leave Angel Island if he is free to do it ; she is convinced that no matter what he says, she'll make him choose the best path for him in the life, even if she has to stay far away of her loved one...even if she has to be alone


There he was, the red echidna we all know, sitting in front of the emerald that he borned to protect; his first and unique mean to be, his life,his family...

Master Emerald's POV

There he was, my beautiful red echidna ,I know is wrong that I say it, but I think I love him, yes that must be, whenever he touches me I or is close, I feel warm and fuzzy inside and I can't do but increase my power and bright, I want to give him all my power, and be by his side forever and ever, I want to tell him how I feel but I know I can't, Is just not fair, I love him, but I don't want to tie him to me more than he already is, I want him to be happy and have his own life.

"Knuckles, I know I've gotta let you go, but I don't want to be alone" saying this,I let a lone, cold tear cross my cheek with eyes closed, but then opened my eyes and tought "But if you wanted to really leave, you already would,Right?" Suddenly I felt a big weight on my shoulders disappear, my smile came back as I remembered all he has done for me, even when I brought him problems, even when my power made him lost control and let the evil in inside him, he never left me defendless "...Knuckles... You really care of me, don't you?" Maybe...maybe he loves me too...

...Or maybe...Is just for duty... ; at the new tought, my smiled disappeared again.

I waited until he fell asleep, again, I rolled my eyes and giggled. I went out of my stone in my spiritual form and approached him, he looks so cute! Like when he was a baby! "Awww" I awed as I placed my hand on the both sides of my head and moved it side to side, blushing lightly like a schoolgirl seeing the boy she likes. But then I heard him moan, I should be quiet, I could wake him, but my bright was to high and he slowly opened his precious purple eyes. "Oops!" I tought, but then I realized that he still was half-asleep , I sighed in relief and looked at him.

"Who...Who are you?" He asked me, with blurry eyes.

"Ah..amm... I...I'm..." I was unable to answer, we locked eyes for a few moments, that felt like an eternity for me, then I made up my mind and say. "Why?...".

"What do you mean?" He asked me in confusion, sitting again.

"You KNOW what" I raised my voice.

"Truly not, I don't even know who you are". He told me back, raising his voice too.

"YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" This time I felt a little angry... or dessesperated and let my power raise, the stpne, and me brighted.

"Wha- M-Master Emerald?" Now he was fully awake and his eyes opened in surprise.

"Yes Knuckles, it's me" I said lowly.

"What are you doing? I mean, I didn't knew that you were, well...you know..."

"Alive?"

"Kind of, but more important, what do you mean with Why?" He told me concerned.

"I...wanted to know..."

"What?"

"Why haven't you leave yet?!" I don't know what came on me, I just knew that I needed to clear everything, and finally answer the question that resounded on my mind.

"What do you- ? Leave? M.E. I would never leave my-".

"DUTY?" I interrumpted.

"No, my family, my reason to be...my everything" He smiled gently and looked at me with soft eyes.

I locked eyes with him again, my eyes were totally blank, and I felt a small blush on my cheeks, then, small tears came from my eyes and I started approached me with worried eyes and placed a hand on my back.I couldn't do but hug him for consolation, I placed my head on the side of his and wrapped my arms around his back.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." I whispered, my voice cracking a little.

"M.E.?"

"You don't have to pretend you want to be here...I know you're stucked with me... I feel so bad for doing this to you... " *sob* I closed my eyes and hugged him tighter.

"I'm not stucked" He gently told me, hugging me back.

"Huh?"

"I really like to be with you, I feel in peace, and...happy"

"Really? You think so?" *sniff*.

"Yes, you gave me a proposit, I will protect you with my life, I prefer to die than see you get hurt" he then broke the hug and kissed my forehead.

"Knuckles..." *sniff* I smiled at him.

"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I love you!..." Saying that, I launched on him, my arms wrapped around his neck, tackling him down and nuzzling his nose.

First he was shocked, but then he giggled at the nuzzle."Heh, I love you too".


End file.
